The field of haptics is the science of interfacing with users via the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations or motions to a user. Haptic devices are increasingly becoming used to provide sensory input to a user to provide information to the user: similar to the manner in which sights and sounds provide information to the user about a surrounding environment. As an example, one commonly available (albeit simplistic) haptic device is the game stick (or “joystick”) controller sold by Nintendo under the trade name “Rumble Pak.” This haptic device produces vibratory motion at various times during gameplay to provide the game player, through his or her sense of touch, with information relating to a scenario of the game: e.g., when he or she fires a weapon or receives damage in the game. Haptic devices are also recognized as an integral part of virtual reality systems, which attempt to simulate, through the application of forces to a participant, situations he or she “experiences” in the virtual environment.
While haptic devices have been produced for a variety of uses, many technological hurdles remain.